zbarazfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Bunt Madagaskarski
'Bunt Madagaskarski-' konflikt między ludnością tubylczą Madagaskaru, a siłami Rzeczypospolitej wysłanymi w celu kolonizacji i podboju wyspy. Miał miejsce we wrześniu 1647 roku. Tło Tego samego roku, co opisane wydarzenia sejm zadecydował o wysłaniu misji kolonizacyjnej na Madagaskar. Dowódcami ekspedycji zostali Marcel Osoliński Wiceadmirał oraz Damian Kazimierski, Kanclerz Wielki Koronny oraz Książę Kurlandii i Semigalii. Zgłosiło się wielu szlachciców, którzy postanowili wspomóc wyprawę. Gdy pierwsze statki przybiły do południowych wybrzeży Madagaskaru w ślad za nimi wyruszyły kolejne, pełne rzemieślników, doświadczonych rolników i handlarzy. Wszystko na celu miało utrzymanie się osady do czasu opanowania wyspy. W dużej mierze się to udało. Od razu przystąpiono do budowy pierwszego miasta i zarazem stolicy- Nowej Warszawy. Gdy ją ukończono 14 września rozeszło się to echem w Polsce i na Litwie, dzięki “Dziennikom Kanclerza”- zapiskom jednego z dowódców. Chaty były w większości drewniane, jednak od razu niemal przystąpiono do wzmocnienia miasta- budowy mocnej palisady, kopczyków, fosy. Wszystko miało na celu zwiększenie obronności miasta. Zawiązała się również milicja stworzona z rzemieślników, którzy dobrowolnie pełnili dyżury i wykonywali obowiązki porządkowe. Żołnierze polscy prędko opanowali wyspę, nie musząc patrolować ulic Nowej Warszawy. Wielu tubylców okazało się przyjaźnie nastawionych do białych kolonizatorów i szybko udało się opanować całą wyspę. Wybuch buntu Nie są znane dokładne plany i strategia walki tubylców, jednakże w nocy z 12 na 13 września rozpoczęli regularną wojnę z siłami polsko-litewskimi, co doprowadziło do paniki i utraty dużej części wyspy. W tym czasie Murzyni wybijali rannych żołnierzy i zajmowali tereny pozostawione przez wycofujące się wojska. Walki Po pierwszych porażkach żołnierze postanowili ulokować się w strategicznych miejscach i wyzwalać wyspę krok po kroku, co w pierwszej fazie im się powiodło. Następnie front zatrzymał się w okolicach miasta Jatoszanuja, uważanego za stolicę ludności tubylczej. Jednocześnie ostrzeliwano lasy z morza. Po dramatycznych i krwawych walkach, które miały znamiona wojny pozycyjnej oraz listach Kanclerza, opisującego bohaterstwo wojskowych, wielu szlachciców z Polski postanowiło wysłać wojska na Madagaskar w celu niesienia pomocy zagrożonym rodakom. Bitwa o Nową Warszawę Siódmego dnia października AD 1647 około południa, gdy słońce było w zenicie, na polach nieopodal Nowej Warszawy zebrały się wojska dwóch wrogich obozów. Buntownicy tubylcy byli pod dowódcem brata głównego wodza plemiennego. Polakom wydawał rozkazy Gubernator Madagaskaru, który dowodził głównym trzonem armii. Lewe skrzydłe do boju prowadzić miał Kacper Lipski. Prawe w swe dowództwo. Co ogromnie ważne i mogło okazać się zgubne to to, że tubylcy mieli ogromną przewagę liczebną (około 8 tysięcy Murzynów stawało w szranki z trzema tysiącami polskich żołnierzy). Byli głównie uzbrojeni w łuki i dzidy, jednak widziało się również kilka strzelb, zapewne zdobytych podczas poprzednich walk. Rano tego samego dnia w jednej z kaplic odbyła się uroczysta msza święta pod przewodnictwem ojca Franciszka Wolskiego, kapelana wojska na Madagaskarze. Gubernator ślubował walczyć do ostatecznego zwycięstwa, Kanclerz Kazimierski przyrzekł chronić Królową, natomiast obecnym żołnierzom zostały poświęcone szable, jak zwykło się to robić walcząc za wiarę. Przed samą bitwą książe Kazimierski poprowadził modliwy, a pułki odśpiewały “Gloria in excelsis Deo”. Około 12:15 padły pierwsze strzały. To artyleria rozpoczęła swą wieczną walkę! Wśród huku dział i dymu jakby z tysięcy gardzieli wylatywały kule, raniąc szeregi wroga. Tubylcy natomiast wystrzelili płonące strzały w stronę Polaków. Kilka zabłakanych strzał podpaliło dom w mieście. Szybko spłonął i, Bogu niech będą dzięki, nie zajęły się kolejne budynki. Pierwsze wystrzały armat zebrały swe krwawe żniwo wśród niewiernych. Około dwóch kwadransów po godzinie pierwszej kolonizatorzy poczęli mieć pewne problemy. Przewaga liczebna wroga robiła naprawdę wiele i z każdą chwilą zwiększała się pula Polaków, którzy zasilą poletko grzebalne Pana Boga. Murzyni rozpoczęli ostrzał z samopałów i swych dwóch muszkietów. Ponadto pułkom polskim bardzo wdawał się we znaki gorąc i pot zalewający im nieprzywykłe do takich temperatur i pyłów oczy. Siłą rzeczy nie mogli strzelać celnie. Kanclerz Kazimierski nakazał strzelanie do buntowników z murów, jednak mimo kilku buntowniczych trupów nie odmieniło to sytuacji na polu bitwy. Królowa Gabriela I od początku bitwy zagrzewała do walki żołnierzy, zdzierając sobie gardło, brudząc drogą suknię i przyprawiając o ból głowy Kanclerza. Około godziny 3 po południu udała się do kaplicy gdzie w ciszy modliła się, chcąc uspokoić swe nerwy. Powierzała Bogu wszystkie dusze, które dziś opuszczą ciała pod uderzeniami mieczy i szabel. Powierzała dusze katolików, prawosławnych, żydów i pogan. Wszystkich ludów, bo wszystkim ludom pisane jest zbawienie. Tymczasem mimo modlitw zaczęła się dla Polaków istna rzeź. Padali pod długimi pikami, salwami z samopałów i strzałami łuczniczymi. Wielu z nich czując już, że to już koniec starała się przed samą śmiercią jeszcze zadać ostatni cios, o którym już nie przekonają się czy był śmiertelny. Padały więc ciała, bo tubylcy w zagrożeniu walczyli jak zwierzęta. Gdy czuli zapach wroga rzucali się nań jak gdyby lew mordował kulejącą gazelę. Lewe skrzydło prawie upadało pod naporem setek czarnych jak smoła ciał. Niemal jak materiał rzucony w mrowisko powoli znika pod czarnymi insektami, tak coraz mniej widać było naszych obrońców pod dowództwem Kacpra Lipińskiego. Widząc sytuację Kanclerz Kazimierski pośpieszył do Królowej, prosząc ją, bo czuł że tak powinien postąpić, by móc opuścić miast, by pójść na pomoc ginącym przyjaciołom. Gabriela I jednak odmówiła, nakazując klęknąć mu i prosić o zwycięstwo. Mimo pierwszego oburzenia uczynił to, wierząc, iż przez Królową przemawia Ktoś Wyższy od nich. Po około kwadransie modlitwy poderwała się i z nieobecnym wzrokiem nakazała wstać Kanclerzowi i walczyć. W tym samym momencie Gubernator postanowił wszystko postawić na jedną kartę i zanim ktoś zdołał zobaczyć jego determinację, już szarżował prosto na wroga. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że tubylcy już nie podniosą się po tym ataku, jednak mrowisko znów zaczęło pochłaniać złotogłów polskiego rycerstwa. Zalewając go liczebnie, poczęło przecinać złote nici, dążąc do ostatecznego przecięcia nici ich żywotów. Jak Mojry, jak Atropos już wyciągali nożyce. Całkowicie otoczeni i przyciskani powoli żegnali się z życiem, bo mimo małych strat w tym momencie wiedzieli że długo w tej pozycji nie wytrzymają. Wtem Kanclerz na czele z ledwie siedmioma setkami ludzi uderzył na tyły wroga, niszcząc im szyki i przeważając szalę zwycięstwa na korzyść Polaków. Mimo przewagi liczebnej tubylcy zaczęli padać i przegrywać starcie. Nawet kolejne ogniste strzały nie mogły im pomóc. Przełamanie okrążenia przez Murzynów pułków pod dowództwem Gubernator, dało możliwość wzięcia w kleszcze buntowników, którzy odstąpili od lewego skrzydła chcąc ratować obóz. Po kilku kwadransach zwierzęcej walki tubylcy poczęli się poddawać bądź uciekać w stronę miasta Jatoszanuja. Nasi żołnierze zaczęli ich gonić. Oddział komandora Kołakowskiego wyrżnął większość jeńców, mimo poprzednich zakazów Królowej. Gdy reszta wojska podążyła w stronę Jatoszanuji w celu splądrowania go, okazało się, że wódz plemienny uszedł z wyspy ze wszystkimi bogactwami. Naszym wojakom pozostało jedynie kilka drobnych łupów. Gdy żołnierze badali miasto wroga i odpędzali się od biadolących kobiet, mały oddział tubylców korzystając z nieuwagi obrońców wdarł się do miasta. Gubernator i Kanclerz Kazimierski ruszyli w pościg. Niestety koń księcia padł w połowie drogi, jednak jeździec z niego zeskoczył i dalszą drogę pokonał biegiem. Zaatakował oddział, jednak został zrzucony z konia i ciężko ranny. W pomoc przyszedł mu Komandor Kołakowski. Z pomocą zaufanych żołnierzy przenieśli go w bezpieczne miejsce, gdzie czekał aż do operacji. Kanclerz przez chwilę nie wiedział, kogo powinien ratować, jednak uznał że obrona miasta i przebywającej tam małżonki Króla jest wartością nadrzędną. Pobiegł w stronę komnaty Królowej, jednak znalazł tam tylko ślady walki. Gdy wyjrzał przez okno zauważył wyprowadzaną z kaplicy Gabrielę I. Ruszył w pościg i ciął śmiertelnie jednego z porywaczy. Wziął na ręce Królową i pragnął oddalić się z nią w bezpieczne miejsce. Ta jednak wyrwała mu zza pasa nożyk i niezadowolona kazała się postawić na ziemię. W tym momencie zaatakowali pozostali porywacze jednak zostali szybko spacyfikowani przez Kanclerza i Królową. Tak zakończyła się bitwa. Tubylcy poddali się woli Narodu Polskiego i kolonizatorów i sumiennie pracowali, by odkupić winy swych ojców. Operacja Wiceadmirała się udała, jednak utracił on lewą dłoń, którą trzeba było amputować. W prezencie od hinduskich kupców otrzymał zdobioną protezę, której od tamtego momentu używał. Epilog Rozdział w opracowaniu Skutki Rozdział w opracowaniu